Samurai Megazord
Samurai Megazord '''is the first main Megazord in Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It is made up of the five (5) core zords and is modelled after Japanese 'origami' which is folding paper art. History. The '''Samurai Megazord '''is over three thousand (3,000) years old and was used and created by the original Samurai Rangers to fight against the Demons and bring peace back to the Earth. After the Demons were sealed in the Underworld, the Folding Zords were taken by each of the Samurai and it was passed down through generations until the Demons emerge once again so they could be activated by that generation of Samurai Rangers. This Megazord uses a sheild and a Katana to defend itself in battle and uses its final move "Samurai, Final Strike" to properly defeat Mega Demons aka Full Grow Demons. This Megazord differs from other Megazords in Power Rangers history because it uses the Power Symbols to gain its power and strenght. The Mega Katanas are used as joysticks to control the Megazords movement. Like other Megazords, it can combine with the Disk Zords to form other alternative Megazord combinations. During the final battle with Lord Murakou, the Samurai Megazord, piloted by only Shin, was destroyed when it was self-destructed to finally put an end to the Demon King. Folding Zords. '''Lion Folding Zord : Samurai Red Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami Lion. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a pentagonal emblem mode with symbol for fire '火'. It can break free from this form when Shin summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Shin use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. On its own it can perform flamebird like attacks. It attacks with Pentagonal Fury, covering its body in fire and launch at the enemy. It also forms the head and main body of the Samurai Megazord. Dragon Folding Zord: Samurai Blue Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami dragon. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a hexagonal emblem mode with the Kanji for water '水'. It can break free from this form when Nathan summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Nathan can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. On its own it can spew blue fire as an attack. It also It forms the left leg and helmet of the Samurai Megazord. Turtle Folding Zord : The Samurai Pink Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami turtle. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a circular emblem mode with the symbol for sky '天'. It can break free from this form when Kimico and Bella summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Kimico and Bella can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. It also It forms the right arm of the Samurai Megazord. The Dragon Folding Zord is capable of throwing the Turtle Zord as an attack. Bear Folding Zord : Samurai Green Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami bear. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a square emblem mode with the symbol for wood '木'. It can break free from this form when Joey summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Joey can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. It rears up on its hind legs to maul enemies. It can form the right leg of the Samurai Megazord. Ape Folding Zord : Samurai Yellow Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami ape. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a triangular emblem mode with the symbol for earth '土'. It can break free from this form when Melanie summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Melanie can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. It can form the left arm of the Samurai Megazord. Other Combinations. Kabuto Megazord : is formed when the Kabuto Disk Zord combines with the Samurai Megazord. Like the Samurai Megazord this combination is over 3,000 years old and was used in the first battle with the Demons. It is equipped with many long distant cannons which is used to destroy Mega Demons and Mega Scrappers. Its finishing attack is the Rotating Kabuto Cannon which is activated by the rotation of the horns which fires a giant fireball. The first demon to be destroyed by the Kabuto Megazord '''when it was activated for the 18th generation Samurai Rangers was Mister Destructovo. '''Kabuto Disk Zord : is Samurai Green Ranger's second Zord that is loaded with cannons for long-range attacks and is capable of using its pincers to trip Mega Demons. It is summoned from a special orange Power Disc, which at first was piloted by Shin, then assigned to Kimico. Joey proved that he deserved the Disc, and Kimico decided to let him summon and control the Zord instead. Once summoned, the Power Disc transforms into its Zord form and becomes a helmet for the Samurai Megazord forming the Kabuto Megazord. Fencer Megazord : is formed when the Swordfish Disk Zord '''combines with the '''Samurai Megazord '''and is over 3,000 years old. The '''Fencer Megazord is armed with twin Katanas and attaches itself to the head and back of the Samurai Megazord '''where one of the Katana is loaded into its head to destroy Mega Demons and Scrappers with its finishing move the "Swordfish Slash". The first demon to be destroyed by the '''Fencer Megazord '''when it was activated by the 18th generation Samurai Rangers was Stinkface. '''Swordfish Disk Zord : Samurai Blue Ranger's secret Zord that resembles a Swordfish and can fire torpedos. After the Demons were sealed away in the Underworld its original master, the original Samurai Blue, released in ocean where it swam for centuries until the Blue Ranger used the special Capture Symbol Power, a fishing rod, and its blank Power Disc to seal it back into the possession of the Samurai Rangers when Stinkface attacked the city. Drill Master Megazord : is formed when the Tiger Disk Zord combines with the Samurai Megazord '''and is over 3,000 years old. Its weapons are its drills which spin towards the Mega Demon with all four drills spinning vigorously. It's finishing move is the "Tiger Drill! Charge!" The first demon to be destroyed by the '''Drill Master Megazord '''when summoned by the 18th generation Samurai Rangers was Blueface. '''Tiger Disk Zord : A white Tiger Zord which is Samurai Red Ranger's second Zord that can be summoned from the Tiger Power Disc. When in "Zord Mode", it can burrow underground and create chasms. In attack mode, its drill arms can spring forward, while the disc rolls it towards its enemies. Over 3,000 years ago, Tiger Disk Zord was sealed in the Underworld when Blueface captured it from the original Samurai Red. When Blueface re-surfaced centuries later, he brought the Tiger Disk Zord to help him in his plan to destroy the rangers but Shin later regained. Spear Megazord : '''is formed when the Squid Disk Zord combines with the Samurai Megazord. Unlike the other Megazord formations, the Spear Megazord is not 3,000 years old. The Squid Disk Zord belong to Samurai Gold who fought in another Kingdom therefore there was no interaction between him and the other Samurai Rangers until his descendant Ashton Lee joined the 18th generation Samurai Rangers to fight against the uprising Demon forces. Its attacks include "Spear Thrust", "Ice Breath "and its finisher is "Electric Spear" The first demon to be destroyed by the Spear Megazord was Slizor. '''Squid Disk Zord : is Samurai Gold Ranger's Zord that resembles a squid. It has a special ink that can hit invisible enemies to make them visible. It can be accessed by using symbol power on the mini emblem modes of their zords, and transforming the Barracuda Blade into the Mega Blade. Once in the cockpit, Ashton uses the Squid Disk Zord disc, locks it onto the control panel and uses it to execute certain commands. The Mega Blade folds and becomes a joystick. Like the Folding Zords and the other Disk Zords, the Squid Disk Zord is over 3,000 years old. Shark Attack Megazord : is formed when the Shark Disk Zord combines with the Samurai Megazord and it over 3,000 years old. Unlike the other Megazords, this formation is the most dangerous and was feared by the original Samurai Rangers who created. When combined part of Shark Disk Zord becomes the helmet and the rest of it becomes a sword. The interior of the Megazord cockpit also gains a rainbow of ranger colors on the back wall directly behind Shin. It's finisher is "Samurai Shark Attack!" The first demon to be destroyed the Shark Attack Megazord when summoned by the 18th generation Samurai Rangers was Prince Gutton, Murakou's little brother. Shark Disk Zord : Samurai Red Ranger's third Zord that resembles a Shark. It can combine with the Samurai Megazord to form the Shark Attack Megazord. It forms when the Shark Attack Disc is installed in the Katana, which turns the bearer into Shark Attack Mode and allows for him/her to summon the zord itself. Three Thousand (3,000) years ago the original Samurai Rangers lost control over the Zord and it also destroyed the entire Hidden Kingdom. Fearing that it was too powerful to harness they hid it away in a cave hidden deep within the forest surrounding Coral Bay City. When the evil Prince of Gluttony re-emerged from the depths of the Underworld, the rangers had no choice but to look for the Shark Attack Disk and summon its power to destroy the pudgy threat. It is controlled by the Shark Sword. . Category:Megazords (CN Era)